Seto's New Life
by ash2009
Summary: He is trying to change but thinks he has gone to fare in his bulying so he is giving up. Can his secret love Joey and friends help him? Will someone new bring them together or an accident? Uke Seto! Lemons! Don't like Don't read! May have some errors!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters._

**Seto's New Life**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 1**

Seto was a cold man. Cold and lonely. He acted cold to everyone but his brother. He wanted to show the Yugi gang his true self but 5 years of his rejection might have ruined everything. Secretly he was in love. Joey Wheeler was who he was secretly in love with. He knew he didn't have a chance with years of dog name calling and fights.

Yugi and his friends didn't talk to his much anymore.

Yugi stopped trying to play a friendly game of duel monsters after Seto had gotten mad and said, "Stop asking! I will never play again!"

That day the gang seen most of the true face broke and showed all his emotions. Hurt, Sadness, Loneliness. Even his eyes had watered up to almost spilling but he walked out of lunch before anything could be seen.

Yugi and Yami had called out to him as he left but he didn't turn back. When he heard them coming up behind him, he ran.

Yes, they seen the cold CEO of Kaiba Corporation run away.

He didn't come to school for two weeks after that. He didn't tell Mokuba what had happened that day either. Mokuba didn't mind because he was filled in by Yugi.

That night Mokuba didn't say anything to his brother. He just went to his room to see Seto lying very still. Neither brother spoke. They didn't have too. The younger just held his brother as he let his tears loss.

Mokuba stayed with Seto for a weak and a half before he started making Seto get out of bed and move on.

Now Seto reads on all his free time in school even lunch. He doesn't talk to anyone just looks on dully at everything.

Yugi was starting to get worried. They hadn't heard Seto talk in months. It also surprised everyone that Seto dropped out of all the upcoming duel monster tournaments and is staying away from all the media. It looked like he was trying to drop off the face of the earth.

--------------------------------

Let me know what you think. Should I keep going and see what happens with the story? Sorry its short but this is like the begining that exsplains everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

**Seto's New Life**

**By: ash2009**

**Chapter: 2**

Seto was in bed all day today. He was comfortable and warm so he stayed still. Closing his eyes he sighed. Yes he was lonely but no one was home so he stayed where he was.

Sighing again he turned on his left side and tried to sleep.

-----------------------------With Mokuba---------------------------

"Whats up Mokuba?" Asked Yugi as he seen Mokuba sigh.

"Nothing Yugi. I'm just kinda board at the moment. Besides I have to get home soon or Seto might stay in bed all day again," Said Mokuba not realizing he said most of what he was thinking.

Yugi got a little worried but stayed quiet.

"Hey! How has old moneybags been doing?" asked Joey excitedly.

Everyone knew Joey loved Seto but after the day Seto told everyone he would never play duel monsters again, he could never corner Seto alone to tell him. It had become harder now that Seto wouldn't fight anymore with him.

"Oh the same I guess. Sleeps, and eats irregularly and never comes out," said Mokuba pouting.

"Well why don't we go cheer him up then!" Said Joey and Tristen as they pumped there fist in the air.

Mokuba looked at them and said, "Well I don't know guys. Seto's not been up for much company lately."

"Oh come on Mokuba! It might do him some good!" said Tea.

"Okay under one condition," said Mokuba with a smile on his face.

Everyone looked at him nervously.

"All you guys have to do is help me kidnap him and take him to Pegasus's iland."

Everyone gasped.

"Why?!?!" cried Ryou in fright as Bakura held him.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! He has changed. Believe it or not Seto and Pegasus are good friends now," said Mokuba with a giggle.

All still looked nerves so Mokuba explained.

"Pegasus will take care of Seto whether it be force feeding if he don't eat or making him lay down if he needs to rest. Seto knows this so when ever they talk Seto pretends he is fine and everything is good. Well me and Pegasus have been talking and made a plan. If we can get Seto to his iland he will do his best to help Seto. I was going to try and do in alone but now you guys can help me. It will be like one big vacation!"

All nodded.

Bakura and Malik smirked.

"So how and when are we going to do this? It sounds like fun!" they yelled in excitement.

Mokuba gave a like nerves laugh and they all sat down to talk it over.

------------------------------------

Hope this chapter is better than the last. If you have any suggestions and what I should put in this story to make it better let me know.....Please review!


End file.
